


Communication | Kiba Inuzuka x Kankuro x Reader

by tsurakofuku



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Lemon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Sex Positions, One Shot, PWP, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakofuku/pseuds/tsurakofuku
Summary: Twitter request! ☆ Kankuro’s here to help fix some communication issues in your and Kiba’s relationship – or maybe cause some more problems for you two. *I DO NOT OWN KANKUROU OF THE SAND OR KIBA INUZUKA OR THE NARUTO FRANCHISE* Minors DNI.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba & Reader, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou/Reader, Inuzuka Kiba/Reader, Kankurou (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Communication | Kiba Inuzuka x Kankuro x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter request! As I was writing this, I’m aware it comes off perhaps a little noncon, but please know that it is not the intent. I *have* tagged dubcon so that individuals are aware if it clashes with one’s comfort level - but really, know it isn't the intention. As with my other Kiba writing, we’re ignoring that Tamaki exists, because they aren’t ACTUALLY married (as of me writing this). So, this takes place post – Shippuden, perhaps during Boruto, up to you as long as they’re both adults. Also, I don’t write condoms in my work, but please keep in mind that safe sex and protection ESPECIALLY in a threesome is the most important thing. Enjoy!
> 
> Recommended playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6wQ0D0D6zz2z50SlEVuusW

There’s a reason Kiba Inuzuka isn’t married yet. If you, as his lover, were asked, there’s several reasons why – he’s just a little too brash, just a little too self-centered, just a little too reckless, just not quite _mature_ enough. He also simply hasn’t proposed, and you have to admit there’s a part of you relieved that it’s all so casual. He could also require some maturation in the bedroom, and if you were _interrogated_ you would have to admit that this is truly what gives you pause. Because while not the most giving or attentive, Kiba isn’t really an awful lover. He’s not the worst you’ve ever had. But is it something you would, without hesitation, commit to for the rest of your life? Not _without_ serious hesitation. 

It dwells heavily on your mind these days as the nights grow cold and long, and the idea of sinking under the covers with him becomes less and less enticing. So this afternoon when a visiting Kankuro asks you just a passing question about you and Kiba as you leave Temari and Shikamaru's house, it isn’t really a surprise that a tirade of intimate complaints is what comes out in response. To you. 

“That was a little more honesty than I was prepared for,” the sand ninja says, tilting his head and grimacing. Maybe it’s a grimace, maybe it’s a smile. Under the dramatic zigzags of violet paint, it’s hard to tell the nuance of his expression sometimes.

“Sorry,” you say, only half-meaning it. It felt good to vent, though it probably hadn’t been fair to Kankuro. “But, come on, what would you do if Temari told you things were less than perfect between her and Shikamaru? What kind of advice do you have for your friend?”

“The advice I’d give Temari, my sister, and the advice I’d give you, my friend, are very different,” Kankuro says with a slight edge of disgust. He casts an eye back to the house you have just come from, as if she could possibly hear her name and come roaring out, dragging Shikamaru by his ear. 

“I’d be happy to hear it regardless,” you say. “Come in for some tea for a bit? Gaara doesn’t need you back for a while, right?”

He turns around again, squinting up into the faces of the Hokage Rock looming over the far-off office windows. “No, I think they’ll be talking for quite some time,” he says.

“Then take off your shoes and stay a while. I’m sure Kiba’s still out, too.”

Luckily, he and the dogs are, and the house is empty when you announce your return. Kankuro follows you, kneeling on the sitting room floor as you make your way to the kitchen and put the kettle on, repeating the main points of the problems in a raised voice.

“So, tell me what your thoughts are,” you call to him from the kitchen, drumming your fingers on the counter. 

“It really comes down to him not knowing what you like, doesn’t it?”

“ _No,_ come on, we’ve been together -”

“Seriously. I mean it’s that simple. He just doesn’t know what you need, what your body needs.”

It really might be that simple. Your ears get hot as you pour two mugs of boiling water, scowling into the dark depths and stirring the tea in vigorously. “Okay, well then how exactly do you suggest that I _tell_ him? Because that dog-brained moron just doesn’t _listen_ -” - the rant starts anew – “- verbal or nonverbal communication, it doesn’t matter,” you continue, walking back into the sitting room gingerly grasping the steaming cups.

For his shortcomings, Kiba is a great ninja, and you hadn’t heard him come through the door at all. You almost drop the mugs, recovering from the panicked sudden shock at seeing his ashen face just enough to stumble down and clatter them onto the low table. Tea sloshes out, hot against the back of your fingers, but you barely react, frozen on your hands and knees. 

Kankuro is absolutely grinning now, the gleeful delight that can only be found on the faces of the innocent watching a mess unfold that - they believe -has nothing to do with them.

“ _Kankuro!_ ”

“I was just as surprised as you. Welcome home, Kiba.”

He doesn’t respond to Kankuro, just keeps his eyes on you, narrow and cold as he comes to join you two on the floor. He sits back on his heels. “Don’t stop on my account. Please, continue describing my faults and the faults of our intimate relationship to a third party,” Kiba says, his voice frosty. 

Kiba has a tendency to sulk, but he would have reason to do so here. You swallow, trying to plead with your eyes as you settle, crossing your legs and clasping your shaking hands. The thrill of anxiety flutters in your chest, sinking cold and settling unpleasantly in your stomach.

“Kiba, really -”

“Actually, if I may,” Kankuro interrupts. Kiba doesn’t turn his head, but slides his eyes to the side to regard him. You fidget, pressing your thumbs together.

Kankuro reaches for a mug, closes his eyes to take a sip, and opens them when he exhales, looking first at you and then to Kiba. “Good tea. Anyway, Kiba, I hate to interject where it isn’t my business, but I know you, _so_ I believe her. I stand by what I said.”

“That I don’t know her body?”

“Oh good, you did hear. I thought I sensed you’d come in.”

“ _I thought_ you said you were surprised-”

Kakuro cuts you off again with a wave of his hand, his eyes still on Kiba. “But you don’t. And you’re not going to learn by her telling you, you’re going to learn by her showing you.”

You look down, acutely aware of how badly your stomach is churning. 

“And I can help,” Kankuro says. You hear him, the clatter of his mug back on the table, the creak of the boards as he leans forward, and then you feel it, his fingers on your chin, forcing your head up. You meet his eyes, so deep green they’re almost black, lined with dark purple rings of resonance. And then his eyes are closing, or yours are closing, because you see nothing and feel only his curled index finger under your jaw so tight your mouth can’t open, and your mouth _couldn’t_ open because your lips are busy meeting Kankuro’s in a kiss.

You hear Kiba snarl a curse, a jolt as Kankuro’s body pulls from yours. You open your eyes to see Kiba’s hands locked on his shoulders, face contorted and teeth bared as he forces the sand ninja back so hard his hood falls from his head. “ _What the hell do you think you’re doing -_ ”

You’re struck suddenly with how similar they actually look beside each other, spiked brown hair shooting away from their faces like broken halos, stained violet paint down their faces, and eyes burning into yours. 

“I told you, I wouldn’t have the same solution for you and Temari,” Kankuro says to you, his voice dropping so low you barely heard him. Kiba might have, might not have, it doesn’t make his next words any different or less vicious.

“Kankuro, get the fuck out of my house.”

“You’re not listening, Kiba. Stop being so inflexible, this is the point. You need to take a step back and learn from others.”

“I’m not going to just step back and watch you kiss my girlfriend.”

“No,” Kankuro says. He leans forward, back to you, wrenching out of Kiba’s grasp. “I want you to watch me fuck your girlfriend. I want you to watch her, to learn what she wants and needs.”

You let out a breath that you didn’t realize you were holding, and Kankuro catches it as he kisses you again. Your eyes float closed, taking in his heady scent of cinnamon and dirt. His hands come out, cradling your face and kissing you gently. Your hands rise, locking around his wrists, but you realize after a few moments, when he slips his tongue between your lips and deepens the kiss, that you didn’t try to tear him away. You open your eyes, searching in the periphery for Kiba’s scowling face – but he isn’t scowling. 

He’s still crouched behind Kankuro, his fingers tense as if he’s ready to tear him away again, but his expression is guarded. His eyes, locked on you, are neutral. 

As if he’s listening.

You widen your eyes at him, whimpering into Kankuro’s mouth. He breathes into you, catching your bottom lip between his teeth and tugging gently before drawing away from you. You hear yourself moan again.

Kankuro lifts his left hand from your face, rests his thumb against your lips, and you look away from Kiba. You feel his saliva, see the streaks of purple coming off his face, and there’s a thick, chalky sensation against your skin as he smears his thumb over your mouth. “How funny,” he says, some edge of dark laughter in his voice, some faintly familiar haughty tone. “It’s pretty bad, you look a wreck just from kissing me.”

He leans forward, and your thighs weaken as his body begins to slump over your crossed legs. The hand on your face turns to a cradle, the heel of his palm pushing into you, the other coming to your waist and guiding you down. He begins kissing you, up from your mouth to your cheek, to right below your ear and moving down your neck.

“Just how badly,” he whispers, “has he been neglecting you?”

You shiver into the floor, finding your back about to arch though his hand on your waist keeps you down. All you can see is Kankuro over you, the metal of his forehead protector shining in the light as his hand comes up off your face to wrestle with the knot of the band. You can’t see Kiba, not sure if he heard the biting words.

“He – he hasn’t,” you say in weak defense.

Kankuro doesn’t believe you. With a raise of his eyebrows, he smirks down at you before leaning back up, settling on his ankles and unfastening the side of his baggy black cloak. You hear the floor creak, as if Kiba’s walking.

“You don’t need to sit on the sidelines,” he says, turning his face to where Kiba must be. “The point of this is that you don’t… _neglect_ her anymore.”

You roll your eyes back, trying to calm the rapid heartbeat that threatens to pound you into the floor, but Kiba comes into sight right above you. He’s pulled his own shirt off and leans down, catching your lips upside-down in his own kiss.

He smells stronger than Kankuro, and the musky mix of cranberries and pine smells better. More familiar. Grounding, in this moment. You sigh into his mouth, his tongue coming against your upper lip and feeling your nose hit the underside of his chin when you try to lean back automatically. His hands, rough and muscular, are scooping stray strands of hair away from your skin, thumb pressed into the side of your cheek and fingertips tapping against your jaw. 

Attentive.

He _is_ a fast learner.

You feel Kankuro’s hands come up your body, fumbling with the fastenings of your shirt. Kiba’s hands move away from you, leaving your lonely skin trembling without his touch, and you feel him come against your ribs and down your back, urging you up slightly. Their four hands are strong, leaving you a rag doll as they pull your clothes off. You look down your body to see Kankuro just as naked, tugging your panties off at your feet. But when your head settles back, now slightly propped up on Kiba’s thighs, you feel the fabric of his pants against the back of your head. It’s almost comforting, as the remnants of anxiety in your stomach begin to smooth into a soft heat pulsing just out of time with your heart. 

You reach up, and Kiba takes your hands in his, his palms calloused in their grip. You roll your eyes up to search for his face again, but you can’t make him out without straining.

So, easy, you let your eyes fall back down to Kankuro.

He locks his hands around your ankles, gently pushing up, and your legs bend in agreement. He sits up between your thighs, hands moving to your knees. He pushes them gently, and your hips roll as your legs fall apart. 

“Ohh..” you gasp at the strain. 

Kankuro grins, teeth shining white beneath the smudged purple paint around his mouth, and pushes your knees apart again. Your thighs ache, and your moan continues. Your fingers strain in Kiba’s grip.

“She’s already shaking,” Kankuro says, and you feel more than hear the rumble coming from Kiba, with the top of your head almost against his stomach. It’s less than a growl, but not a very pleased sound. His hands tighten over yours, almost painfully at the sides of your hands. 

“That’s good,” Kankuro continues. “Keep her clinging to you. Hold on to Kiba, okay?”

It’s to you now, and you barely nod in response. 

He leans into you with one hand still hard on your knee. The other starts dancing down your leg, index finger extended into the sensitive skin as he comes closer and closer down. You draw in a shaky breath, feeling the heat begin to rise behind your stomach, something trembling inside you. 

His middle finger slides easily into your pussy, curling knuckles pushing against your folds. Kiba exhales sharply above you, and you pull his hands close to you, into your shoulders, as your hips buck in response. You’re fully unraveled under their touch, so quickly, simply.

“That was _easy_ ,” Kankuro breathes, and you let out a whine as he slowly begins moving, pumping in and out. His other hand comes off your knee and you let your thighs fall as wide as they can, feet on either side of him, your lower body going limp when his other hand comes searching for your clit. His fingers are caressing and gentle, moving invitingly, just as Kiba’s are crushing your own. His thumb’s just found your clit, and your mouth falls open, moaning nonstop as he rubs into you.

Kankuro’s hands are calloused, but they feel soft on you. You feel his fingers shift, feel yourself spread apart as he somehow goes deeper and harder. You can hear it, wet and sloppy with each push in and out, and your moan turns into a cry when you feel him add another. 

This is new. This is something more purposeful than any of Kiba’s clumsy, impatient foreplay. He's fucking you, undeniably fucking you with his fingers. Your body begins to squirm, instinctively urging Kankuro on, too anxious to enjoy the prolonged pleasure.

“You’re soaking wet. Does that usually happen?”

Neither you or Kiba respond, but you can hear his breaths come ragged, his stomach warm behind you as your head tosses in his lap. Your hips are rolling, your hands shaking even as Kiba holds you down. You squeeze your eyes shut, unable to face either of them as hot tingles shoot faster and faster through you. Kiba’s grip is sweaty over yours. Kankuro grunts. His little finger uncurls, rubbing that soft, sensitive patch right outside your groin, pushing into your leg as you writhe and tense your inner thigh muscles. You breathe sharply, trying to urge your body to relax, to revel in the sensations, but you can barely wrap your brain around what exactly is happening. 

“F-f-f, fingers,” you gasp out, finding the strength to force out words. “How – how many- ”

“Three,” Kankuro says, a devious snarl in his voice. The sound that comes from you is a feral, wordless response as his fingers in you turn, curling up and pressing into your inner walls. The pleasure is so concentrated, rippling out in a never-ending cascade as he moves over and over again. It feels like he’s hooking right behind your naval, somewhere deep in your core, tingling when he moves away and fierce when he returns, ever faster and faster. You cry out again.

You’ve been tugging on Kiba’s hands blindly, and you feel his hair tickling your nose again. Forcing your eyes open, past dancing black static from how tightly closed you were squeezing them closed, you see Kiba’s face above yours. You can’t make out his expression before his lips are on yours, kissing your mouth upside-down again. His lips part, teeth almost crashing into yours as his tongue moves clumsily down into you. Your hips push into the floor, thighs turning raw from the friction, hungry cries from your mouth swallowed by Kiba’s kisses as Kankuro’s fingers plunge into you.

“And…”

Kankuro pulls out of you, and you turn your head away from Kiba, gasping at the sudden aching emptiness. The kiss is broken. He’s undeterred, spurred on by something bold and new, moving down your neck, forward to your collarbone.

“This is me,” Kiba says, harsh right under your ear. “This is _my_ mark on you.”

His teeth hit right around your collarbone, and you moan in delighted shock, as Kankuro’s hands come to grip under your thighs, curling up and hooking you down into his entanglement. 

“And here,” Kankuro continues. His voice is thick. “Does he do this, too?”

His tongue drags up, pushing your folds apart and reaching up to your clit, at the same time Kiba’s lips close on your skin and sucks hard around the brace of his teeth. Your breaths are loud and jagged, feeling their mouths kiss you. Kiba’s tongue washes over the sore skin of his love bite as he withdraws to repeat again, further up your neck now, just as Kankuro’s flicks up. His lips close over you and he sucks on the sensitive nub of your clit. 

“You didn’t answer me,” Kankuro says, his words heavy and hoarse as he leans back.

“N.. no, ah, no.”

The honesty is pulled from you, and you desperately squeeze your hands in Kiba’s as best as you can. Kiba lets go in response, and you gasp, flexing your fingers. Kankuro’s mouth is back on you, flicking relentlessly on your clit. Kiba’s hands move down greedily, and you squeal when they come to your nipples, pinching them in his thick fingers. 

“ _Oh!_ ”

Your eyes roll, and you miss Kiba’s response as the hot pleasure begins to overwhelm you. Jolts of electricity shoot over your skin as they move rough hands over your sensitive body. Your right leg loses the support of his arm as Kankuro moves his hand down, returning to your entrance to spread you open with two fingers as his tongue continues untiringly.

“Well you definitely like it,” he murmurs, pushing a finger back inside you and making your vision blur as he tosses his head back and breathes heavily. His eyes glance up, to Kiba. His lips and nose are glistening, with only the paint surrounding his eyes still clear in their design. 

For a moment, you have to force your eyes still, because the spikey brown hair and smudged face paint looks like Kiba.

“I don’t know what you-” you hear the real Kiba say above you, the hostile hiss back in his voice.

“Look, she reacts so nicely when I do this.”

And you cross your eyes again and wail as Kankuro keeps his fingers plunging into you but moves his tongue over your clit again, even faster and sloppier, the smacking sounds rising to your ears. Kiba’s hands flex on you, grabbing at your chest and rolling your nipples between rough fingers. You buck your hips wildly, arching your back and gasping when you collide with the floor again. You’re hurtling towards an orgasm, an orgasm coaxed out of you by _Kankuro_.

“N… no, no more,” you force out, the collision of sensations beginning to roll deep below your stomach, fingers trembling and sore and grasping at nothing. You try to bend your elbows to grab Kiba, to beg him to stop the relentless overstimulation, but you can’t will your arms to move.

“More?” Kankuro asks. Or Kiba. Maybe both. 

“N…”

And you can’t stop it, can’t stop your body from shaking as the cramping heat in your core explodes. You clench and pulse over Kankuro’s finger in you as it ripples through your body. Your arms find the strength to clasp right over your lower stomach, your legs twitching on either side of Kankuro, your head thrown back in Kiba’s lap and the word turning wild on your lips.

“ _Fuck!_ ”

Kiba’s leaning down, kissing the screams out of you, his hands moved off you and firmly planted on either side of your body, a protective cage. You weakly move your arms in search of him, fumbling against the back of the floor for his hand, balled into a fist that relaxes when you tap him. This kiss is hungry, clumsy, your chin meeting his nose and gasps escaping from your mouth. You barely feel when Kankuro pulls away, leaving you sprawled and resting your head in Kiba’s lap.

Slowly, your panting breaths settle, and Kiba straightens back up.

“Have him do it next time,” you hear Kankuro say. 

“Mmm,” you say, not moving your eyes from Kiba’s face. His face is stoic again, guarded, but not cold. You flutter your fingers in his, and he squeezes gently in response.

“Oh,” Kankuro says, and you pull your eyes away, lifting your chin to look at him. He’s kneeling still, and raises his finger in a “come-hither” motion.

Kiba lets go of you, and you unsteadily raise yourself, first to your elbows and then dragging yourself up to kneel away from him, facing Kankuro. He raises his hand, shining with your own slick. “Ah,” you start to say, and he thrusts his fingers in your mouth. You gag lightly as they hit the far back roof of your mouth, and your throat closes in response. Gasping around his fingers, scrambling for composure, you choke, collapsing back on your ankles.

“Well,” Kankuro says evenly, his eyes still calm on yours, “since you came from me, shouldn’t you apologize?”

Your cheeks burn, your lips moving without thinking as your tongue washes over his fingers, cleaning him of you. Satisfied after a few moments, Kankuro pulls them back from your mouth, and you turn to Kiba. A long, shiny strand of saliva still connects you to Kankuro, and you frantically wipe your mouth with the back of your hand.

Kiba’s expression is even, but something appears in his eyes as you open your mouth to speak. 

It comes out stuttering and clumsy. “I- s, sorry…”

“No,” Kankuro sighs. “How do you ask for it?”

You turn your head back to Kankuro, confused.

“Communication is a two-way street,” he says, a smile far more wicked than innocent spreading across his stained lips. “Kiba needs to learn to listen to your body, but you have to listen to his.”

The floor creaks as Kiba stands up. You turn your head, almost dizzying, to watch as he pulls his pants off. He looks down at you, red triangles dark shadows over his face, hair falling into his eyes. 

He looks like Kankuro, Kankuro looks like Kiba.

“Come on,” he says softly, and you know you have to _say it_. 

You raise yourself to your knees, your thighs sticky and cold as you move. You can feel Kankuro’s eyes still boring into you. 

“Kiba,” you say, your voice hitching on still-uneasy breaths. “I… I’m sorry. I want you in me, I want you to fuck me, please.”

A smile flashes across his face down at you, something close to triumphant, before he leans down. He grabs your wrists, bringing them to your chest as he kneels back down. It’s a sensitive kiss, soft and musky with the taste of you burning out of your lips. 

“Hands and knees,” Kiba says into your ear. He lets go of your arms and trails his hand down your sweaty back, and you wince and arch into him as he hits the areas of rugburn.

“Ow- _AH!_ ” The sound slips into a gasp as he slaps your ass. You slump forward, dropping to your forearms, and you hear Kiba’s shuffled sounds across the floor as he moves behind you. You lift your head, meeting Kankuro’s gaze.

“So, you like being fucked right after you come?” His thumb moves out again, caressing your lips once more. You whimper, feeling Kiba’s hands grab your ass. His fingertips dig hard. His left hand lets go, letting another sharp slap across and your lips part in a gasp – because this is teasing, this is shocking, this is _new_. Kankuro’s thumb slides along your bottom lip, tugging down before releasing.

“I - _oh_!” Whatever you could have said evaporates from you when Kiba’s hand comes rubbing through the slick wetness of your folds. His fingers are slenderer than Kankuro’s, and you whimper when he finds your entrance. You feel him guide the tip of his cock there and put his hands both firmly on your ass again. You moan as his cock pushes into your entrance, smooth and easy with the lush of your orgasm. He groans, echoing your own “ _fuck_!”

Kiba’s thrusts are uneven at first, finding his rhythm, and this – this does feel familiar. You shift your weight to your knees, tilting your hips up and dropping your head between your arms. The sensation behind your stomach begins to build again. He stretches you, and your thighs shake as his hands tighten on you to move your hips, pulling you away and slamming you back over his cock. You moan his name, coming jaggedly from you with each motion.

“ _Kiba!_ ”

Kankuro takes his hand from your lips, and you squeeze your eyes closed in ecstasy as Kiba picks up his pace. There’s an electric heat right in your core, tingling at the friction of each thrust of his cock. This is new, the fervency of his thrusts, the attention in his body aimed on you. This – this is new.

Kankuro’s hands come to the side of your head again, tilting you back, keeping stray strands from flying into your eyes or agape mouth. You hear yourself whimpering, your fingernails digging into the palm of your hands with each thrust from Kiba. You hear your name fall from his lips, and you cry out again in response, the ecstasy in your voice genuine. 

One of his hands lets go, palming into the small of your back. He pushes hard, and you almost collapse into the floor, elbows splaying in a delayed response to keep you braced. He crouches over you, a cage of sweat and chest and arms, breath hot and hissing in your ear as he picks up his speed and fucks you into the floor. You arch your back, legs sprawled under Kiba’s weight, and feel Kankuro’s thumbs come under your jaw, keeping your face tilted up.

“Oh,” you whimper, forcing your eyes open. Kankuro isn’t looking at you, but over your head at Kiba, something unreadable in his face. Some expression flashes over him, something nonverbal between them, and then Kankuro lets go of your face. Your head falls down without the sudden support, and he pushes a hand against your forehead, smoothing away flyaways and raising his cock to your lips with the other hand.

You open your mouth obediently, without much thought to it, the afterthought of shock at what’s happening flooding your mind as your body is rocked forward by Kiba’s next thrust. You hesitantly lean forward on one forearm, lifting your trembling hand to the base of Kankuro’s cock, guiding it easier in your mouth. Kankuro’s hands come back to your head, holding you steady in Kiba’s thrusts. His hands are steady, gentle. It’s a sudden contrast to Kiba’s roaming hands as he leans into you, palms hot against your back, one up to your shoulder, then back down to your waist, then the other latching onto your shoulder and pulling you down to him as he pounds into you.

“That’s it,” Kankuro says, his voice soft and low. You whimper as best as you can with your mouth full, saliva sliding out of your mouth with every movement and jagged breath. Your body is trembling, elbow grinding into the floor as your lips work down Kankuro’s cock, Kiba’s hips slapping into the back of your thighs with the force of his thrusts. You feel your body shake, your every muscle clench, dense pressure gathering hot at your core hotter and hotter with each movement.

Kiba makes a sound almost like disgust, hot in your ear. “Don’t tighten up from him, I’m the one you’re fucking.”

You close your eyes, moving your head up and down, fervently bobbing over Kankuro’s cock. You can’t help it; you’re trying to fall into the rhythm Kiba’s set. A gagging sound slips from you and you pull back, gasping for air. 

“So good,” Kankuro says. He moves one head to the base of his cock, stroking himself as you take shuddering breaths, cut with moans from the rapid speed of Kiba. His hands clamp over you, and you struggle, mouth open and straining to come back to Kankuro’s cock. He leans forward, resting the glistening tip right between your lips. You close your mouth, moving forward again with Kiba’s thrusts. Kankuro keeps his hand closed and stroking where you can’t reach, and your lips collide with his fingers, still heavy with the smell of you. Your eyes begin to water, your breaths short and desperate. 

A vein grows hard under your tongue, and you let out another moan, vibrating around his cock. Kankuro groans, falling into the ever-louder symphony of sounds, and his fingers tense on you. You feel it before you taste it, but he comes fast, shooting hot down the back of your throat. When he pulls out, you grimace, your throat convulsing as you swallow.

Kiba leans forward, kissing the back of your neck. “It’s okay,” he says, something suddenly gentle in his voice, and you close your eyes, the watery tears still threatening to overflow. 

When you blink open, Kankuro’s rocked back on his heels, his own heavy breaths just barely in earshot. Kiba pulls out of you and leans back, hands sliding down to your waist and rubbing gently, catching his breath. You look down. His fingers are trembling too.

“Lie down,” Kiba says, his hands pushing gently now to get you fully on your stomach. You let your head rest to the side, and his hands move down to your hips, gently tugging you to, no, roll over on your _back_. 

You know you’re a fevered, sweaty mess, face probably as red as it feels, but Kiba looks down at you with nothing but gentleness. His face paint is reduced to crimson streaks down his cheeks, smeared down his chin and throat. For a moment, just a moment, you wonder who it is – the shock of dark hair, the violet markings. He rests his hands on either side of you, slowly lowering himself, and of course, of course, it’s Kiba. So clearly. His forehead beads with sweat, his chest rising and falling as if he could collapse onto you.

“Can I go harder?” he asks, barely a whisper.

This is new.

Communication.

“It’s… it’s fine,” you say, swallowing. Your words are hoarse, and you raise your hand to your mouth, clearing your throat and try again. “Kiba, wreck me. Wreck me more.”

He smiles, baring his fang-like teeth, and leans in to gently kiss the top of your forehead. You reach down, finding his cock quickly, slippery in your grasp, and position him to your aching, over-stimulated entrance.

“Look at me,” Kiba says. His voice is raw, and it collapses in a groan as he slides back into you. You reach up, sliding your hands along his stomach, up to his back, feeling the heaving of his ribcage as he gathers his breath and the rhythm of his thrusts again. With a moan, you lean up to meet him, burying your head in his chest.

“No, look at me,” Kiba says again, and you tilt your head back. He’s craning his neck to look down at you. “Only me. Be only mine.”

You kiss his lips gently, lowering your shoulders back to the floor. Your eyes roll back briefly at how deep his cock drives into you now.

“Yes,” you moan, repeating yourself as Kiba fucks into you, harder and harder as he picks up the pace. It feels like you could get torn in two, like he’s hitting right at that cluster of sensitivity, and your nails dig into his back. “Yes, yes, yes.”

“Really – just – me -”

You cry out. The ragged desperation of Kiba’s voice makes you tremble, makes you try your best to thrust your weak hips back up in response. 

“ _Ah!_ Kiba!”

He groans your name, eyes burning on you. 

You hear Kankuro behind you and you feel him, hands gentle on the side of your face again, whispering sweet encouragements. 

_“Good, good, come for him, that’s it.”_

But despite Kankuro’s slinking words and bracing fingers, your senses are full of Kiba, all the crying oh!s coming from you only for his ears. Struggling to speak only turns your words into abject whining and begging for Kiba, only for Kiba. He’s going faster, and you’re shaking under his body. You only barely feel when Kankuro’s hands slip away again, because it’s when Kiba leans back as his thrusts pound suddenly, erratically faster, pulling you with him with your hands still clutched around his back, and he wraps his arms around yours. 

“ _Oh!_ Kiba – I’m _coming_!”

You feel his cock twitch inside you, and close your eyes and cry out as he comes too, his orgasm tripping into yours. Your inner walls spasm against him, clenching so hard that you feel your thighs shake too. It’s hot and electric, and more intense than the one brought by Kankuro’s tongue. You keep your hold on Kiba, clutching and panting sloppy breaths as it roars and subsides. 

You’re completely spent now, and would have collapsed into the floor if Kiba hadn’t kept his arms around you and guided you to lean against the couch. You tilt your head back, accepting another sweet, lingering forehead kiss, and then suddenly narrow your eyes.

“Where did Kankuro go?” you ask.

“Did - ? Oh.” Kiba blinks, and blinks again, past the post-orgasm haze. He looks around, calls Kankuro’s name, but the sand ninja is gone, as well as his shrouds of black clothing, and a long-gone-cold mug of tea.

It’s probably worth talking about, just the two of you. No, it definitely will be discussed. But weirdly it feels less daunting than it should. You tug at Kiba’s arm, and he wraps it around you, letting your head fall on his shoulder. Your eyes drift closed, peacefully this time.

Communication somehow seems much easier now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Wow, this might have been one of the longest pieces I’ve ever done, so thank you for your patience and stamina! Let me know what you think! :) ~ Tsura * SEE MY CARRD IN MY PROFILE FOR INFORMATION ABOUT MAKING REQUESTS *


End file.
